Alone
by Tohno Shiki
Summary: Underneath that icy exterior, what is the real Kevin Mask like? ONESHOT


Lol, nothing much to say, Enjoy!

Heh.

It's ironic, really. Ironic how being alone never used to hurt. How being abandoned and uncared for never seemed to matter. I used to pride myself on being aloof and detached from all emotions.

But why does it hurt so much now?

I never thought that I would ever again experience such pain, pain that wrecked my mind, pain that was merciless in its intensity. Pain that could not be matched by any wound inflicted by an opponent in the ring.

The pain of losing someone I cared for.

My mother abandoned me when I was at a young age. I understood that she had left to escape from my father's strict routines and unbelievably uptight behaviour. To escape from his honour-bound traditions, which he placed before all, even his family. Just like I did, later on.

But it still hurt. It hurt to lose my mother, my mother who had been the only parent to care for me. It was then that I had vowed never to care for another again, never to let someone hurt me like this again.

And yet it has happened again.

I know that I should be used to it by now, that I should be cold and emotionless, just like everyone thinks I am. I know that I vowed never to be hurt in this manner again. But it still hurts. A lot. The one man I would even consider to be my friend has left me. My trainer, my only friend.

Lord Flash.

I never realised how close we had been. All this time, he had been training me, I never realised that I cared for him. I was too blinded by my dream of winning, my dream of restoring honour to the Mask family name by winning the chojin crown.

But...is it too late now? Have I lost my only friend forever?

This shouldn't be happening... What happened to the cold, emotionless individual I am? Has all this training with Lord Flash softened me?

Why do I feel... abandoned again?

God, I never thought I would feel this way again. I can still remember the day we met, the day Lord Flash offered to make me a stronger wrestler.

I had been skeptical initially, but the offer to become stronger was too enticing to pass up.

So I had been trained. I had regarded my previous training as grueling, but it was nothing in comparison to what Lord Flash put me through. And yet, I went through all of it. To improve myself, to finally put an end to the Kinnikumans.

I was a fool. I had been obssessed with winning, and had ignored the bond that had gradually been formed between Lord Flash and I.

Ignored it even as it grew past any bond I had ever had.

Until he left. It was then that I realised how foolish I had been. So here I am, regretting ever allowing this bond to be forged.

For I know that "Friendship" is not a strength. Despite what those pathetic Muscle Leaguers might claim, friends are a weakness. Caring for another is only for the weak. Those who are truly strong rely on themselves.

Or it might be just me. For I am destined to be friendless, destined to be abandoned. And I am destined to be uncaring.

To be alone.

I thought I had proven it, I really did. When I had pounded that annoying pig-faced Kinnikuman into the canvas. I thought that beating him would show the world that the "Power of friendship" did not exist. I threw every move I had at him, I had him beaten to a pulp. I thought that my victory was inevitable.

But he miraculously got back up. Despite the torture I put him through, he never gave up. Even without his beloved Muscle Millenium, he managed to beat me. And thus, I realised that the power of friendship did exist.

When the match was over, Lord Flash revealed himself to be Warsman, and left.

Just like that.

My trainer, my only friend, just left me.

And that just proves my point. Friendship might exist, and it might be what gave Kid Muscle the edge he needed to beat me. But why would I want this "Friendship" when it hurts so much for someone you care for to leave?

To Kid Muscle, the individuals he calls his friends were what gave the strength he needed to beat me. They were what kept him going, kept him fighting even though i was dominating. He probably thinks that I overlooked his "power of friendship" just like Mars and the other fools.

He has no idea.

No idea that I had been fully aware of his power of friendship all along. No idea that while I was training to break his Muscle Millenium, I had been training to counteract this "friendship" as well.

The delicious irony of this situation.

His most famed and flashiest move, the Muscle Millenium, I had found a way to reverse.

What he did not realise was that I did not know how to counteract the bond he shared with his friends. He was able to tap into their reserves of strength and use it against me. What he did not realise was that his friendship was what i had been truly fearing, not his "Muscle Millenium".

How was I supposed to counter friendship when I had never experienced it? When I had been isolated and a loner throughout my life? True to my fear, it was to this strange power that eventually led to my downfall.

I was stronger than him in every way, physically and mentally.

I had trained far harder than he had.

And yet he beat me. Just with this "power of friendship" alone.

The match is over, and I have lost. Despite this, I cannot help but wonder...

Would the outcome have been different if I had friendship too?

But...this is probably for the best. I might be hurt, I might be friendless.

But I will get over it. Get over it like I got over my mother leaving me. Soon, Lord Flash will join the list of people whom I have cared for and have abandoned me. Soon, Lord Flash will be nothing but a bad memory, someone who _was_ my friend.

But I will get over it. For I am used to being alone, used to being abandoned.

For alone is how I am meant to be. Cold and uncaring is how I am.

For I am Kevin Mask.

Was it good? Bad? Reviews will be appreciate.


End file.
